Mobile devices such as wireless devices, including, for example, cellular telephones, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet devices (e.g., iPad by Apple®) are ubiquitous in modern society. Use of such mobile devices while operating a vehicle, however, can be hazardous. The problem is exacerbated for inexperienced operators of the vehicle, such as youngsters just learning how to drive. Rates of vehicular accidents where mobile devices are involved are rising, especially with teenagers. Text messaging while operating a moving vehicle can be dangerous and has been linked with causing accidents. More generally, operating any keyboard while operating a vehicle can be dangerous.
Thus, the widespread adoption of mobile devices and common use of the devices while driving has raised concerns about the distraction of drivers. A driver speaking or text messaging on a mobile telephone may become mentally distracted from driving and lose control of the vehicle that he or she is driving. Thus, it is not uncommon to see an individual involved in an accident who was speaking or text messaging on a mobile device rather than paying attention to the road. Studies now suggest that individuals speaking on mobile telephones while driving a car may be as impaired as a person who drives while intoxicated. Not only is the driver mentally distracted, but eyes of the driver are diverted for dialing, looking to see who an incoming call is from.
It would be highly desirable to detect the presence of a mobile device such as a wireless device within a vehicle and control or disable the operation of the mobile device.